Nobody Better
by EllisW
Summary: With Brock gone, Ash and Dawn are left together, they both have strong feelings for each other as they come over the toughest challenges, so what will it be? Your love? Or your friends?
1. Humidity

Nobody Better (Pearlshipping)

Chapter 1: Humidity

It was a very hot day in Sinnoh, the sun was out and not a cloud in the sky. Ash Ketchum, a 12 year old Pokemon trainer who had just recently earned his 8th gym badge was travelling with 11 year old Dawn, who aims to follow in her mums footsteps and become a master coridinator for about a year now thay had been travelling together, most of it spent with former Pewter City gym leader Brock who 2 weeks ago left to take care of his family for 6 months leaving just Ash & Dawn.

It was mid June and absoulutely boiling outside.

Ash: "Blimey Dawn it's not even noon and I'm boiling to death here!"

Dawn: "If you're hot, take some clothes off."

Ash: "I beg your pardon?" He said, taking it the completely wrong way. He had a habbit of this, but he was the funny one, and that's what he did.

Dawn "I mean you could take that coat off and maybe put some shorts on or something similar."

Ash: "No thanks… We should head to Flygon City first so you can pick up your 5th contest ribbon while on the way to the Pokemon League."

Dawn liked the idea of this, but every time she thought about that 5th ribbon she seemed depressed.

Dawn: "Good idea Ash, but do you ever think I will win my final ribbon? I've tried 6 times and I keep failing…"

Ash: "Listen Dawn what you don't realise is that you're still pretty much a beginner so don't expect to win everything."

Dawn (Thinking): "I love it when he gives me this advice, he's so smart and funny… He's got everything…"

Ash: "Uhh, hello earth to Dawn? I'm going to evaporate in a minute so let's get going."

Dawn was startled when Ash started talked loudly."

Dawn: "I LOV-"

Dawn couldn't believe what she was about to say, her mind was taking over as she started to blush even though she was already bright red. She began to panic and act weird.

Ash: "You what?"

Dawn: "No! Nothing! I didn't say anything! It wasn't me it was Pikachu!"

Pikachu: "Pika Pi… (She fancies you Ash…)"

Ash: "No she doesn't Pikachu… Since when did you get a mind like that?"

Pikachu: "Pika Pikachu! (From you, you dirty bastard!)"

Dawn couldn't bear this and immediately interupted to move on as she was still bright red.

Ash: "You ok Dawn? You sunburnt?"

Dawn: "I'm fine, no need to worry!"

Dawn knew what Ash was going to say next but she was starting to get sunburnt and it won't just strike yet.

*

Time flew as the temperature rose to 41 degrees in Sinnoh. The roads seemed to be endless but worse- very dry. Pikachu and Ash were fine but Dawn was struggling, no water and the nearest pokemon center 4 miles away. She had to tell Ash what was wrong before it was too late.

Dawn: "Ash wait- *huff puff* I can't *huff puff* go on like this for much longer *huff puff* I feel like I'm gonna colapse. Can we stop for a *huff puff* bit please?"

Ash: "Yeah we better, it's also best if I check if you're sunburnt too."

Dawn: "Are you sure? Will you be ok with that? You don't have to, really you don't."

Ash: "It's not a problem Dawn, you're my friend, and friends help each other."

Dawn (Thinking): This is could be embarresing, what if he looks where he's not ment to? Come to think of it though I wouldn't mind that…"

Ash sat Dawn down and looked all around her, her exposed areas were fine but she was badly exhausted.

Dawn (Thinking): "He so cute, if only I could tell him how I feel though, I felt this way since that day in Sandgem Town. His bravery oustanded me, I thought he would be killed but he's better that because he _is _the best."

Ash: "You're not sunburnt thank god, *quietly* you're too beautiful for that *normal voice* but I really don't know what to do, we're stranded, just you and me."

Dawn stood up as she wanted to get to a town straight away but collapsed into Ash's arms.

Ash: "Dawn! Not now please not now *quietly* I was about to tell you."

Dawn: "I'm knackered; could you carry me to the next town? I'll love you forever *thinking* even though I already do…"

Dawn fell unconcious as Ash picked her up, he had to run to the next town before he was unconcoius but Dawn's words hurried him on. He started running as fast as he could.

Ash: I will never let you down Dawn…


	2. Just a Little Look

Nobody Better (Pearlshipping)

I only put chapter 1 up a minute ago so I might aswell do chapter 2. This is my first fic so it won't be brilliant. I'm sorry if theres any wrong grammar or spelling but it's still early days anyway. This chapter things really hot up and Ash gets something important of his chest…

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, because if I did, this fic would be a movie by now.

Chapter 2: Just a Little Look…

Ash ran and ran and ran. 1 Mile more to the Pokemon center and he could almost see it. Ash's courage was keeping him going and also he didn't want to let Dawn down. He had strong feelings for the girl; he loved every bit about her; the way she looked at him, her ocean blue hair, her crystal eyes, and that small miniskirt which made him so aroused, he'd been trying to look up it for ages and he stopped for a moment.

Ash: "Should I? No ones looking, I'm all alone and shes knocked out. Might aswell…"

Ash was nervous, what if she woke up? That would put him in trouble, BIG trouble.

Ash: "Best if I get it off my chest anyway."

Ash layed Dawn down gently, lifted up her skirt and very slowly moved her pants out the way so he would get a look at her vagina and gently started rubbing it.

Pikachu: "Pika…" (Whats wrong with you Ash…)

Ash knew he had to stop before she ejaculated and put everything back in its place and got going again this time with her on his back. While running he was thinking:

Ash (Thinking): "I admit I love her but I don't know how to tell her I wonder if Pikachu knows… I'll have to ask him later, getting to the Pokemon center is important."

The sun was going down, and the temperature dropped to 27 degrees, it was still very hot but Ash could see the big red roof. He felt so proud that he had finally crossed 4 miles in unbearable heat, he felt like a hero, but was very exhausted to even think about any of that now.

Inside the Pokemon Center…

Ash came charging in and immediately fell on his knees. Nurse Joy ran in.

Nurse Joy: "Oh my gosh! Are you two alright?"

Ash was struggling for breath but managed to speak.

Ash: "My friend collapsed in the heat and I had to bring her here before she got hurt even more, I'm fine though, I just got to sit down, and can you please take care of Dawn for me? I hope shes alright…"

Nurse Joy: "Certainly we'll make sure your girlfriend is fine- we even have a chair for you to sit by her."

Ash: "GAH! SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Ash was deeply embarresed but calmed down a moment to even say:

Ash: "Well… I wish…"

Nurse Joy: "Ah, young love… You two look so good together, why don't you tell her?"

Ash: "I just can't I'm gonna go and sit down and rest, I've just ran a marathon for her…"

Nurse Joy had taken care of Dawn and she was in a room lying asleep. Ash was in there next to her. Admiring her body and feeling a bit aroused. He didn't know what to do he ended up look through her bag.

Ash: "She won't mind if I do…" He thought as he came across a book titled: 'Dawn's Journal'. "I wonder what it says…" The latest entry was 2 days ago, he read it to himself: _13__th__ June 2010: All though I'm sad Brock went, I'm glad it's just me and Ash, I love everything about him, he makes me so aroused. I would die for that boy. If only he felt the same way, he likes me as a friend though- it's so frustrating! I'll make my move soon but I know it'll backfire, he probably fancies Misty- that would be worse if he did, so far to break my heart. Oh Ash I love you, can't you love me back?_

Ash was speechless and was blushing more as the entry went on. Below the writing there were little doodles of him and Dawn together kissing and playing with each other. Ash felt like a wimp when it came to this, so he wrote on 15th June 2010: _Dawn, I have feelings for you too- will you go out with me? _Feeling satisfied Ash put the journal back into Dawn's back and slowly fell asleep at Dawn's side.


	3. Did you Really Mean It?

Nobody Better (Pearlshipping)

Thanks guys for all the positive reivews you've given me- really means a lot. I was amazed on how I got reivews a couple of minutes after I submitted another chapter! This chapter is all about Dawn and realising how Ash feels about her so I hope you enjoy it.

~Ellis

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, because if I did, this fic would be a movie by now.

Chapter 3: Did you Really Mean It?

Dawn woke up in a sweat and scarred in the middle of the night. She was confused and worried after having a horrible nightmare. She dreamed about Ash dying in the heat, how it felt so real- like he was about to leave her for good. The Pokemon Center room was very dark but Dawn still managed to see her bag. She got worried as she couldn't pick out Ash in the darkness. Dawn leaned over to get her bag to update her journal but there was something in the way. It had spiky black hair and was snoring away. Dawn rubbed her eyes and noticed it was Ash. She had never felt so relieved and took a deep breath to take it all in.

Dawn: "What a crazy day…" She muttered silently. She then realised what Ash had been through to get her into the Pokemon Center. "You're a real soldier Ash, hopefully one day you'll be my soldier." She was so touched by Ash's bravery- so much that she put her arms around Ash's neck and admired her brave soldier. "Hopefully he'll be in a deep sleep for this…" She leaned down and snogged Ash right on the lips for 2 minutes then whispered in his ear: "I love you Ash…"

Dawn felt as if she could have done more like have a look downstairs but she knew he'd wake up. Dawn wanted to record Ash's heroics into her journal but as she took got it out and turned to 15th June, she was in for a big, BIG surprise. Her jaw dropped, it was no joke, and it was actually his hand writing. She felt like an angel had blessed her, she read to herself with her mouth wide open: _"Dawn, I have feelings for you too- will you go out with me?" _Those final words circled around her head like a Formula 1 car lapping a track. Dawn was so excited and wrote 'Yes!' as many times as she could all around the page. But one thing she didn't know was how to bring up the conversation in the morning. She wanted to think, but was too tired to sit up right now. She decided to try and go asleep but the thought of Ash having feelings for her kept him awake. Her nightmares were turning into dreams- wet ones even.

With all of this happening, Dawn had completely forgotten about Pikachu- who, she knows is a very light sleeper. As soon as she woke up earlier Pikachu woke up, and saw the whole thing. Pikachu can't keep a secret, and Ash will find out whats going on one way or another in the morning…

*

Morning…

Dawn was wide awake all ready to talk to Ash about his & feelings about each other. Ash was awake but still half asleep. Dawn was wondering when to start talking but couldn't hold it in any longer. She finally had the guts to say it:

Dawn: "Ash, I read what you put in my journal last night."

Ash was suddenly wide away awake and Pikachu had a massive grin on his face at Ash's expense.

Ash (Thinking): "Shit. What do I do?"


	4. Out Comes Love

Nobody Better (Pearlshipping)

I'm relieved you liked chapter 3 so hopefully I'll get a lot done for this chapter. This is where feelings and emotions come flooding out. It was a tough one this chapter so I hope it comes out alright.

~Ellis

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, because if I did, this fic would be a movie by now.

_Previously…_

Dawn: "Ash, I read what you put in my journal last night."

Ash was suddenly wide away awake and Pikachu had a massive grin on his face at Ash's expense.

Ash (Thinking): "Shit. What do I do?"

Chapter 4: Out Comes Love

Ash was really caught off guard on this; he had absoulutely nothing to say he wanted Dawn to do the talking.

Ash: "Oh right, y-you did?"

Right now Ash knew what it had to do, he walked over to Dawn and stared into her ocean blue eyes for a few seconds. He took hold of her hands. They were so soft.

Ash: "Dawn, would you be my girl?"

Dawn wasted no time in saying yes and had to do something she waited to do since they first started travelling together.

Dawn: "Kiss me baby."

She leaned in and they were kissing hard for 2 minutes and Dawn was getting really pumped up with sexual feelings. She didn't want to rush it; she never wanted Ash to go. She had to do something. So, during the kiss she started to wiggle her tounge into Ash's mouth. Ash felt this and did the same. Ash couldn't hide his cock going hard. Dawn felt it and reached her hand down to squeeze it. Dawn wanted Ash- **really** badly.

Dawn broke the kiss and whispered into Ash's ear:

Dawn: "I love you Ash, never leave me."

Ash: "I'll never let you go Dawn. I love you too much to."

Dawn had slept in her clothes last night but felt as if she should have a shower anyway.

Dawn: "Just going to take a shower Ash." Dawn said as blew a kiss gently walking away. Ash layed down on the bed thinking about what he had just done.

Ash: "You've really hit the big time now Ash…" He was proud of himself for asking her out. He felt for once, like a man. Dawn to had been thinking about what she had done; but in a more sexual way. She took all her clothes of and got straight in the shower to masturbate.

Dawn: "Oh Ash I'll jerk you off anytime oh, oh, oh…."

Ash had one more thing on his list to do. He had to tell her that he rubbed her vagina in on the road to the Pokemon Center- just to get it off his chest. He wanted to wait a bit for when Dawn put her clothes back on so it didn't seem as if he was perving her. Completely unaware that Dawn was fingering herself in the shower he walked in as Dawn got out- still without any clothes on.

Dawn: "Oh!"

Ash: "Shit! I am so sorry!" Ash felt stupid and like a pervert. On the other hand Dawn was quite glad Ash came in.

Dawn: "So you wanted to see me naked then Ash…"

Ash: "No… (In his mind yes) I had to tell you something…"

Dawn: "Actually me too." She said in a serious tone now.

Ash: "Well, on the road going here…"

Dawn: "Last night when you were alseep…"

Ash: "I fingered you."

Dawn: "I snogged you."

Ash & Dawn: "Just to get it off my back."

Both weren't shocked, they were smiling- in a sexual way.

Pikachu: "Pikachu…" (I don't think I should watch this…)

Ash & Dawn: "Ah!"- Now they were shocked.

Ash: "I'm so sorry Pikachu! Please look away!"

They could focus now as Dawn lunged at Ash in a kiss attack. They were now face to face.

Dawn: "I want you."

She reached down Ash's trousers and got out his cock. She leaned down and sucked it.

Ash: "Oh…."

It was getting better and better for Ash, right up to the point where he ejaculated. Dawn sat up, licking the semen off her mouth. Ash now knew it was his turn. He layed Dawn down and fingered her hard.

Dawn: "Oh my baby…"

They both kept going to the sticky end but meanwhile…..

The window was open and overlooked a huged forest. A purpled haired teenager was looking straight into the room with a vicious look on his face. It was Paul, and boy was he pissed.

Paul: "You know what I said. And now you will pay…"

*

Ash and Dawn had been wanking each other for an hour now and when they finished, they had decided to head to Blossom Town for Dawn's final contest where she was booming with confidence now with Ash right behind her. It was getting late at night now and Dawn wanted to sleep with Ash despite the single bed. Ash knew Dawn would get up to something in the night but Ash didn't mind that by a long shot.

Dawn: "Night Ash."

Ash: "Goodnight Dawn, love you."

They kissed each other goodnight, not knowing it will be their last kiss for a while.

Paul: "Enemies asleep Sir. Should I move in now?"

(Unknown Voice): "Wait 30 minutes Paul. Make sure shes asleep…"

It was about to be a sudden change of plans for Ash, but who knows if the going will get even tougher…

This chapter has the most sexual content in it so the other chapters we'll see Paul and find out who he's working for and what Dawn's fate could be….


	5. Torture

Nobody Better (Pearlshipping)

Hey everyone, this chapter focuses on the new and other characters in the story e.g. Paul, Pikachu, Piplup ect. This should be a good one so I hope you enjoy it.

~Ellis

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, otherwise this fic wouldn't be a movie by now.

Chapter 5: Torture

30 Minutes into the night…

Paul: "Ok Sir, moving in…."

Paul was all dressed in black as he sneakly crept into Ash & Dawns room where they were both in a deep sleep. Paul gently crept to Dawn and lifted her up as slowly as he possible could. She was now in his arms. Now it was very hard. Dawn was talking in her sleep as Paul had suspected but she wasn't even flickering an eyelid.

Dawn "(talking in her sleep): Oh Ash you'll be mine forever…"

Paul: "Oh shut up…." He said silently. He decided to move quickly and get the job done.

Paul's mission was now complete as he succesfully carried Dawn to the woods. They were so deep inside them in fact you couldn't see out. Paul marked his location well, and retrieved the ropes he found earlier to tie her up. Paul gently tied her up by the feet, arms and mouth. He didn't care if she woke up now, she couldn't do anything and neither could Ash now his girlfriend was in the hands of Paul.

Ash had been sleeping well all night and when he finally woke up to spend the day travelling to the next town with his girlfiriend he knew something was badly wrong. Dawn wouldn't just get up and do something like that. She would leave a note or something at least…

Ash: "Something *gulp* really isn't right here…" He broke into a sweat and sat oh the bed with a worried look on his face. "How could I not notice her going…" Pikachu was wide awake as he expected and could only turn to his yellow buddy for help. "Pikachu do you know where Dawns' gone. I think she was kidnapped in the night or something." He said as his heart beated harder and harder. "It's my entire fault…"

Pikachu: "Pi Pi Pika Pikachu…" (I dunno, I'm a light sleeper and yet even I didn't notice…"-Paul's plan worked like a charm.

Ash: "What if I'm next? What if Dawn's dead? We were sleeping in the same DAMN bed and I didn't fucking notice. Man, why am I so stupid?!" Ash was in a rage but he knew it wouldn't do anything. He sat down exhausted, about to burst into tears. Immediately Pikachu ran up to comfort him.

Pikachu: "Pi Pikachu." (Don't worry we'll find her.) Ash wasn't listening and thinking while having a stare. Then suddenly, out the corner of his eye he saw a piece of paper lying around near the window.

Ash: "What the-." He picked it up:

_I know where you are and I've got a close eye on you Ash Ketchum. You want your girl back? Tough, the area is guarded so you better piss off to another town and forget about it. If I see you looking for her you'll both be dead._

Ash wasn't scared by this; he had seen it all before. But guarded? Who could it be? Team Rocket? No, they couldn't be that threatening. Team Galactic? Probably, they're tough. I know they would do this, its simple- they were probably spying on me and Dawn and found a clever way to stop us. Ash layed back with a frown on his face. "If only Brock was here…"

Pikachu: "Pikachu!" (You forgot about me bitch!)

Ash: "Oh yeah! Can you look for Dawn for me? Act like a wild pokemon and if the grunts attack thunderbolt them, you know what to do and I'm counting on you."

Pikachu: "Pi Pika Pi" (Don't worry fool; I'll hunt down them mother-fuckers bwahaha.)

It was all down to Pikachu then. But meanwhile with Paul & Dawn in the forest…

Dawn: "Wa? Where am I? Paul?! You kidnapped me?!"

Paul: "Shut the fuck up you fucking whore!" Paul shouted as he kicked Dawn round the face. He continued kicking her really hard for 5 minutes. "What did I say, about having fucking boyfriends?! Hmm?!"

Dawn: "I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

Paul: "I'll beat the fucking crap out of you before that, and when your Ash comes, I'll shoot him to the ground right before your eyes bitch!"

Dawn: "No, please! I'll do anything you want! Just leave me alone! Why do you always torture me? I wasn't even 10 in Twinleaf Town and yet you still beat me up and raped me everyday!

Paul: "I did it, because you're fucking slut!" He growled as he stamped on Dawn's face. She was bleeding hard, and all this because Paul was secretly jealous… Dawn was now crying:

Dawn: "You said don't tell anybody about you torturing me!"

Paul: "And no boyfriends you whore."

Dawn tried an old trick and turned to puppy eyes and made her cutest expression possible in all the blood. "Is it because you fancy me?" She said softly. How true it was, her plan backfired.

Paul: "Shut it, now suck it." Paul untied her but forced Dawn to suck his cock. He then stripped her naked and started to shove his cock right up there. Dawn was now really crying:-

Dawn: "Why do I have to lose my virginity this way?

After Paul had finished raping her he finished it off with a final kick round the head that K.O'd her.

Back in the Pokemon Center…

Ash: "How could it be guarded?" Ash poked his head out the window and discovered his prediction was true. There was a Galactic Grunt staring at him.

Galactic Grunt: "You're not going in the forest kid so get your ass out of this town."

Ash only sneered at the grunt and sat down and waited for Pikachu- boy it would be a long wait.

Back in the forest…

Paul had dressed Dawn up again and ready to get her on her way…

Paul: "Ok Cyrus Sir, ready when you are."

Cyrus: "Excellent work Paul, Mars & Jupiter will be right over…"


	6. Take Her Away

Nobody Better (Pearlshipping)

Hey everyone; thanks for all the messages you've been sending me lately and it's helped a lot. I hope you enjoy chapter 6.

~Ellis

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon; otherwise this fic wouldn't be a movie by now.

Chapter 6: Take Her Away

It was early morning. Mars & Jupiter had boarded their plane and were on the way into the middle of the forest where Paul was waiting. They thought this through brilliantly. Chances of Ash interuppting were slim, he'd be dead if he stepped a foot near the forest. But Ash had thought hard and sent away Pikachu. Will he regret it? Meanwhile Pikachu started his mission, determined to help Ash & Dawn. There were many guards he had to use Volt Tackle while running. All the guards had guns and were already loaded. The strategy? Any intruder will be hit with a confuse ray from Golbat, and then shot dead. Galactic's cruel plan had no acceptions- this could not fail. Any flaw Paul could deal with. They both had struck a deal all to succed in their own goals. Pauls: Well, be Dawn's boyfriend and of course Galactic's was to create a new universe. Pikachu wouldn't stand a chance to this. On the first hurdle the grunt wouldn't take any prisoners and took his first move.

Galactic Grunt: "Golbat confuse ray on Pikachu now."

Pikachu: "Pika?" (What?) Pikachu used its reflexes and replied with a Thunderbolt but the Golbat was too quick and when the ray was fired it quickly used Protect and thus it was surrounded in a big blue shield. Pikachu was struck hard and dazzled by the confusion.

Galactic Grunt: "Now bitch, say hello to my little friend!" The grunt took aim but Pikachu had the last laugh- he snapped out of confusion with constant quick attacks around the area. Now it was the grunt who was confused. He fired a few shots but failed miserably. Pikachu took his chance and sped off.

Pikachu was a bit late though as the Galactic ship arrived in Paul's company.

Paul: "Took you long enough, but we had some fun."

Mars: "Heres the plan, our machines almost ready so it should be done when we've taken Dawn to the lab."

Paul: "Ok, let's get her in the ship I'll be on stand by."

Jupiter stepped in. "Oh no, you stay here little boy and hustle Ash." Paul walked off feeling like a toy to them. Oh well, he was promised he would be going out with Dawn within a week so he couldn't arguing. Galactic or Paul didn't know for one second that they were being watched. Their guard was down and it was time to stike for Pikachu. High in a tree he jumped from in it and let out his most powerful Thunderbolt while in mid-air. It hit everyone including Dawn- she was battered enough andwas bleading more. Paul felt a lot of pain and was paralyzed for a few moments. Where as Team Galactic wore electricity proof uniforms. Mars's quick thinking caught Pikachu out as she unleashed her Skuntank.

Mars: "Ok, Skuntank poison Pikachu now!" Skuntank had incredible speed and jabbed Pikachu in the belly living him helpless and poisoned.

Pikachu: "Pika!" (Help!)

Ash was watching the forest; he knew by the massive Thunderbolt that Pikachu did his job. However he never though he'd hear a cry for help by Pikachu and he knew something was wrong. He stood up to face the facts even though he had been sitting down inside the Pokemon Center with a cold towel over his forehead from the headache he got from the stress he's been suffering. "I can hear her voice inside me, why was I such a wimp? I have 6 powerful Pokemon and I let one of them do everything. Whats wrong with me? I've got to do something…" He looked outside to find an unconcious guard body lying outside. "Hmm, Pikachu would do a better job than me… No, it's time to grow up. Come on out guys." Unleashed from their PokeBalls were: Monferno, Grotle, Gliscor, Staraptor and Buizel. He packed his and Dawn's things up and got going. Ash & co marched to the forest in a rush. He now had to very close people to him in trouble.

Meanwhile Paul was doing his job and stood waiting for Ash on the outskirts of the forest, he knew he was coming. He and Torterra stood by for battle.

Ash's sprint was short and ran into Paul.

Ash: "So you're part of this!"

Paul: "I've been expecting you. Come on theres no point shes gone, the ships taken off." He said while pointing to the mid-air ship.

Ash was overcome with anger and hateful emotions.

Ash: "Aargh, I'm gonna fucking kill you Paul!"

With Mars & Jupiter…

Mars: "Ok she's onboard Cyrus Sir, whats Saturn's progress?"

Cyrus: "Everything according to plan- Evasion of Pallet Town complete. Also we can confirm the brain-wash machine is up and running and waiting for Dawn."

Saturn: "Ok, I have a nice bunch of hostages in my ship ready to go Sir shall I move out?"

Cyrus: "Yes move in, Mars and Jupiter are on their way too.

Jupiter: "Ok Mars, let's get out of here before there are anymore interuptions…"

So times are rough, Galactics plan was beyond perfect and working well. What could Ash do? Pikachu down and Dawn on her way to being brainwashed- some smart choices are in order for Ash Ketchum…


	7. Don't Mess

Nobody Better (Pearlshipping)

Intresting how everybody wants to kill Paul after torturing Dawn, well this is where you fight back I guess. Enjoy.

~Ellis

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon; otherwise this fic wouldn't be a movie by now.

Chapter 7: Don't Mess

Ash: "Why?! Fucking get in my way in this. Why join them?! Whats the fucking point? Whats fucking wrong with you?" Ash shouted at Paul for what he had done. Ash didn't know the worst of it yet. It was too unforgiving for Ash to bear as he went straight into attack mode.

Paul: "I want Dawn Ash, shes mine you get it? Galactic will brainwash her so I'll come across as her hero. It's over you dumbass. Not even your retarded Pokemon will help at this point. Oh and did I mention Pikachus' laying in the forest somewhere exhausted and poisoned. How selfish making him do that while you sat down and moaned at yourself. You really are just a pathetic loser, who will never win everything. Dawn deserves better, she deserves me."

Ash felt the need to cry, why would someone be so evil? He just wanted to kill him- no exceptions. Tears started to drop from his eyes his was out of control and set his Pokemon in the same direction.

Ash: "Monferno burn this bastard with Flamethrower, full power with all innner strength!" Monferno hesitated, he didn't think it was right and turned a confused head to the raging Ash. "Well? What the fuck you waiting for? Fucking Flamethrower NOW."

Monferno: "Monferno…" (Ash your better than this…)

Grotle: "Grotle!" (Yeah what happened to the calm guy named Ash Ketchum?)

Gliscor: "Gliscor Gli…" (You didn't need violance…)

Staraptor: "Staraptor." (Instead you used your brain, _that's _why girls like you so much.)

Buizel: "Bui Bui." (Come on Ash, how would Dawn want you to act?)

While Ash's Pokemon were ganging up on him, Paul used his defence strategy and quietly said to Honchkrow: "You ready? We're gonna fly out this forest as quickly as possible to the galactic headquarters." With Ash though his eyes were overflowing with tears. He felt a failure, so full shame. He still wasn't done with Paul but was too weak to pick a move. Paul knew when the time was right and flew off in a flash much to Ash's disbelief.

Ash: "No! No, no, no, no…" Ash fell to his knees. "Why do I do this? Fuck it I can't leave Pikachu & Dawn to get killed I'm Ash. Ash Ketchum. I'm not a failure yet, it ain't over 'till Susan Boyle sings." Ash got on top of Staraptor and flew over the forest in search of Pikachu. It didn't take long to find him. The green of the forest makes Pikachu's yellow stand out for miles. "I'm coming buddy…"

Over in the Galactic Headquarters…

Dawn was waking up- with a terrible headache and was aching round her vagina.

Dawn: "Oh… What happened…? Ash? Please be near me… Why am I covered in blood? Argh my vagina hurts… More importantly, where the hell am I?"

Jupiter: "Enough of the questions!" Jupiter shouted as she wacked Dawn with a baseball bat. "Just in case you don't know… You'll be brainwashed in 2 minutes and fall in love with the boy of your nightmares…"

Dawn: "No, please no! Not Paul! Please! I beg you with every atom of my body! Please don't brainwash me…" She burst into tears… "*Sniffle* It's all coming back to me now. He tortured me, beat me up and-." She shivered. "Raped me… Please, my heart will always be with Ash."

Mars: "But your mind won't!"

Saturn had just returned from Pallet Town.

Saturn: "Ah so you got the job done, well I have 6 hostages me and one from Pewter City, all tied up and ready to go."

Cyrus walked in.

Cyrus: "Excellent work. Throw them in the prison! Now our plan is ready to step into 2nd gear."

Then Paul came in.

Paul: "Great news! Ash in an emotional rampage so he won't be bothering us."

Cyrus: "Excellent work now fire up the machine…"

Saturn: "Machine ON. Wait, is it meant to have a flashing red light like that?"

Cyrus: "NO! Something must be wrong with the power system… Mars report now!"

Mars: "Yes Sir." She dashed off immediately. "Uhh why always me…"

She reached the power system and found the damage that had been done. "Cyrus Sir, come here and look at this…"

Cyrus: "Argh! Who would do this?!"

Mars spotted a rose left on the damage system and found a note. She read it out:

"_A rose by any other machine is just as sweet._

_Now everythings worse our work is complete."_

Mars sneered. "Team Rocket…"

Ash: "Here it is, Galactic Headquarters. Hopefully their jobs done and I'll be able to move in. Ready guys?"

Meowth: "Yep, we're about to attack. No one will stop us now…"

Ash: "Look out Team Galactic, your messing with Ash Ketchum and 2 words: Don't Mess."


	8. Its War

Nobody Better (Pearlshipping)

I might not be able to get a chapter up everyday now since I'm back to school.

~Ellis

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon; otherwise this fic wouldn't be a movie by now.

Chapter 8: It's War

It was war down at the Galactic Headquarters, and in the middle of it was Dawn. She was Ash's boyfriend but Paul wanted her to be his. Team Galactic wanted Ash & Dawn out of their way and they struck a deal with Paul to help each other fulfill their plans. Meanwhile Team Rocket's Jessie, James and Meowth wanted Team Galactic out of buisness and struck a deal with Ash to team up and destroy galactic's headquarters and save Dawn.

Meowth: "Hehehe, Galactic are out of power it's time to strike.

James: FIRE ZE MISSILES!" James took aim and fired 5 missles from Meowth's latest robot invention. Team Galactic had their guard down and were more focussed on their brainwashing machine and how to fix it. It was a direct hit through the roof and a huge explosion struck in the middle of the forest. Fortunately for Galactic it was in another room and now they had to fight back.

Jupiter: "That's probably Team Rocket. Skuntank and Golbat, destroy their ship!"

Mars: "You too Skuntank, use Headbutt!"

Saturn: "Toxicroak stand ready just in case they get by."

Cyrus: "POSITIONS!" Cyrus's voice echoed across the building, all of the grunts and commanders took position at the gun posts.

Jessie: "They're onto us guys! Fire more at them!"

Cyrus: "FIRE!" Cyrus called too late and more missiles struck the building leaving a huge cloud of smoke which cued Jessie, James & Meowth to move in.

Ash: "You guys go I'll prepare to move in once you've taken care of Galactic, Staraptor get ready to move in!"

The huge explosion instantly fainted Saturn, Mars and Jupiter's Pokemon.

Mars: "Skuntank!"

Saturn: "Toxicroak?"

Jupiter: "No! They've wiped them out!"

Mars, Saturn & Jupiter: "Return…"

Through the smoke 3 figures appeared:

"_Is that a voice I hear?_

_It's speaking to me loud and clear,_

_On the wind,_

_Past the stars,_

_In your ear!_

_Bringing chaos at a break-neck pace!_

_Dashing all hope putting fear in its place!_

_A rose by any other name is just as sweet!_

_When everythings worse out work is complete!_

_Jessie…_

_James…_

_And Meowth, now that's a name!_

_Putting the do-gooders in their place,_

_We're Team Rocket,_

_We're in your face!"_

Mars: "Team Rocket…"

Jessie: "Hahahaha, its war now fashion freaks! Yanmega and Seviper; use Ancient Power and Poison sting!" Unlike Ash's Pokemon, Yanmega and Seviper attacked without a moment's hesitation and struck the 3 commanders.

James: "Mr Mime confusion! Carnivine Bullet Seed!

Attacks flew and Galactic were helpless. Blood dripped as Mars got up from the attacks she suffered "You will not get away with this…" She said as she fainted to the ground- she was down, but not out.

Cyrus: "You guys are especially pathetic for villians… Now, feeling the real power: Darkrai, Dark Pulse!"

Jessie, James & Meowth: "WHAT?"

The Dark Pulse struck Team Rocket hard and it looked like it was all over, the more pain Team Rocket suffered the more power came back to Jupiter, Mars and Saturn.

Jessie, James & Meowth: "We may be down it may seem, but theres one element left in our team!"

Ash: "You feel the war is definitely won, but they fasten your seat belts it's only just begun! Here come with a dash, prepare to battle: My name is Ash!"

Ash came out of nowhere on top of Staraptor who was using Brave Bird and jumped as Staraptor scored a direct hit on Darkrai.

Cyrus: "Impressive yet not strong enough, Darkrai use Nightmare!"

Ash: "Quick use Arieal Ace!" Both were strong but Staraptor had the speed advantage. Darkrai went down for a minute. Ash had a brilliant plan: Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Monferno, Smokescreen. Darkrai, Cyrus, Mars, Jupiter & Saturn took full damage while visibility as was poor. Ash sprinted to get Dawn.

Ash: "*Gasp* Look what they've done to you…" Tears were coming to his eyes, but it wasn't the time for emotions. He struggled to break her free as she was still unconcious.

Saturn: "Sir, Team Rocket have escaped, shall I get him?"

Cyrus: "Yes, quick, go!"

Ash: "I can't get you out! Dawn listen to me, I need you to wake up now, because they're coming. Dawn I love you, PLEASE WAKE UP.

Saturn: "You two are not going anywhere!"

Darkrai used Confusion while Ash was off guard.

Ash: "NO!"

Saturn tied Ash up in a thick rope as Jupiter, Mars & Cyrus appeared.

Mars: "You're coming with us."

Jupiter: "Now theres no one to help you."

Saturn: "This time you will not escape."

Cyrus: "We've got all your Pokemon captured now so you're powerless. So what you gonna do?"


	9. So What Will It Be?

Nobody Better (Pearlshipping)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon; otherwise this fic wouldn't be a movie by now.

Chapter 9: So what will it be?

You think it's all over? You may be right. Ash had been captured and it looked to be all over as Ash has a choice to make.

Ash had been put to sleep and tied up tight. Meanwhile though Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Paul & Cyrus were going over strategies.

Cyrus: "Right, Ash is locked up in the torture room and so are the hostages. This is what will happen: Ash has 2 choices; whatever choice he takes, someone will die."

Jupiter: "It will break his little heart."

Saturn: "And that will be the end."

Mars: "Well theres no time to waste to then."

Dawn had woken up to her surprise Ash was tied up and unconcious in front of her. She couldn't move but shouted as loud as she could.

Dawn: "Ash! Please! Be my hero and wake up please! Wake up!"

But she was startled to hear another voice in the background: "Huh? Whoose that?

Dawn: "Misty?"

Misty: "Dawn what the fuck are doing here? What happened?"

Dawn: "It's Team Galactic; they want me and Ash out the way so they can create their new universe…"

Brock: "Dawn! Is that you?"

Tracey: "What are we all doing here?"

Dawn was astonished. She could just pick out Ash's mum in the background crying heavily and being comforted by Professor Oak.

Gary: "Hey Dawn, we'll find a way out of this, Ash will know, he always does"

Dawn burst into tears: "I just want to go home!"

But the going got worse, Galactic walked in.

Jupiter: "Good morning! And shut up. I'm afraid it's D-day for some of you, either Dawn or the rest of you will die."

Saturn wiped Ash with an electric cane and was soon wide awake.

His eyes were welcomed with many scared and tearful eyes in front of him.

Cyrus: "Cue the lights."

Ash's eyes widened. The many tearful eyes were all his closest friends & relatives: Misty, Brock, Tracey, Prof. Oak, His mum and Gary were all there. Gay Gary had a brave but worried look on his face like he was thinking: 'How we gonna get out of this one?"

Cyrus: "Someone will die. It's that simple. So what will it be Ash? Your friends? Or your Love?"

Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be a long one! So give me a few days!


	10. Take Me with You

Nobody Better (Pearlshipping)

These few chapters have been really hard to write so that's why I couldn't stuff much into chapter 9 so these are the more important chapters which will be the longest.

~Ellis

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon; otherwise this fic would be a movie by now.

Chapter 10: Take Me with You

Ash had never had a harder question asked in his life. It was deadly important he broke free and did something soon.

Cyrus: "We don't have all day. Pick now or everyone will die." Cyrus's words echoed inside Ash's head as sweat dripped down his face. He was trying to come up with tactics but couldn't think- the pressure was unbearable. Out of the corner of his eye his saw Dawn crying.

Dawn: "Oh just kill me, I'm nothing. Misty, Tracey, Professor Oak, Delia, Brock and Gary. You're the most important factors of Ash's life. I'm just no one, I'm just pointless here. So shoot me. It won't change anything."

Ash stared into Dawn's. There was an uncomfortable silence. He saw the pain, dismay, shame, hurt and fear in her eyes. She honestly thought she made a mistake meeting Ash Ketchum.

Ash: "Friends are friends. You're something else. You're the girl who lit up my life, the one who gave me hope, a dream, something to work for. You're the greatest thing that ever happened to me. Why would you take this route?"

Dawn: "Open your eyes Ash; I love you with every fibre of my being. But I'm not worth it.

Cyrus interupted.

Cyrus: "Well we have a volunteer! Isn't life easy Ash? You don't have to make the decisions! Now to make this extra special…" Cyrus took out a knife and walked over to Dawn. "You don't need her now!"

Ash couldn't watch, he looked over to Paul who had a depressing look his face. Paul was scarred as his relationship with Cyrus wasn't so strong.

Ash: "You did this." Ash simply told Paul. Paul was too scarred and realised the better side.

Paul: "So I'll shall fix it." Ash raised an eyebrow "Whats he up to…" He mumbled; but he didn't have time to watch. Cyrus shoved his knife to Dawn's face.

Cyrus: "Now lets get this over and done with shall we?" Cyrus couldn't though.

Paul: "Torterra, Razor Leaf!" The idea was to cut the rope Ash was stuck to. But never underestimate Team Galactic.

Saturn: "Oh no you don't!" With lighting reactions, Saturn pulled out his gun and shot Paul 3 times. Paul fell to the ground severly injured. He wasn't dead, but was coughing up blood. To Cyrus surprise he accidently slashed Dawn down the arms as a massive cut pumped out blood. Ash began filling with rage, not saying a word.

Cyrus: "Saturn! Jupiter! Mars! Take aim for the rest!"

Ash was now red and shaking with hate now. Dawn was screaming really loudly, the scream Ash dreaded to hear. He decided he had enough.

Ash: "ALRIGHT! Don't you ever harm them. I'm your problem, so why are you hurting them? Show me who you really are and just shoot me and get it over and done with! DO IT!" Shouted Ash at the loudest he could. Mars was looking a little awkward and looked deep into Ash's eyes. For once she saw what it's like to hate. She dropped her gun and slowly walked off.

Cyrus: "What do you think your doing?"

She finally had the guts to stand up and say:

Mars: "This isn't right, we spent ages trying to ruin these people's lives. Not work to our dreams. We didn't need to be evil. I-I." She took a deep breath. "Quit."

Cyrus: "Well then, Saturn?"

Saturn didn't need to be told. He fired his gun in a flash and soon fell to the ground coughing blood up like Paul.

Mars was now crying for what she had done for the last few years. "What made me do this? I'm sorry!"

But the attention was back to Ash.

Cyrus: "We've waited ages for this moment, now we'll kill you all in the bloody end. The death of Ash Ketchum. He tried to save the one he loved the most, but was once the again the failure he always was."

Ash: "Try me."


	11. Pain, Blood, Death, Fear

Nobody Better (Pearlshipping)

Ok, Nobody Better is going to wrapped up now in this chapter and we'll see the fate of Ash and everything like that. I've also got plans for more Pearlshipping stories in the future so check my profile often to see more. Oh and after you've read it, tell me what you think!

~Ellis

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon; otherwise this fic would be a movie by now.

Chapter 11: Pain, Blood, Death, Fear

Ash: "Come on, DO IT!"

Cyrus smirked; he suddenly had a very good idea. "Your mind will excell us in our plans but we're not going to let it destroy us. Saturn, activate the brain wash machine…" There was no time to lose as Saturn dashed off.

Jupiter: "Wait! Cyrus what about the rest?"

Cyrus: "Shoot them, they're uneeded."

Jupiter: "Very well then…" Jupiter felt uncertain, and closed her eyes to fire her gun as Ash's eyes widened.

Ash: "Please, don't listen to him." Jupiter couldn't bear the pain. But she had to go by orders. Cyrus was in the next room and she didn't want to end up like Mars.

Jupiter: "I'm sorry…" She wispered as a tear dropped down her face. She fired the gun as a massive bang echoed across the forest. A body fell to the floor, not dead but seriously hurt. - It was Tracey. The tension was unbearable.

Dawn: "Oh please stop!"

Cyrus and Saturn walked in.

Saturn: "Well unfortunately for all of you the machine was destroyed in the acident."

Gary: "Well what does it mean?"

Not a word was spoken until Cyrus pointed a gun at Ash.

Ash: "Go on, just fire the fucking gun." Ash sounded exhausted.

Cyrus: "Now you don't escape." Cyrus fired five shot at Ash in the stomach. The pain was unbearable for Ash, he felt a failure. He had gone through pain, blood, witnessed death and saw fear in the eyes the ones he loved the most. Ash was so raged his eyes were glowing red. He survived the gone through the determination to say everyone.

But maybe you counted another main character out… There was Paul, lying in a Paul of blood. Having been shot himself, he knew what Ash was going through. It was time to stand up.

Paul: "Torterra, use what you have left. Its got to be done, use Razor Leaf on Ash and Gary to untie them." Close to him was Mars in the same condition as Paul. "I need your help Mars; we've got to get them to the hospital. Get your Skuntank to use Smokescreen after I use Razor Leaf."

Mars: "I'll do it. Cyrus has to go down."

Ash now was in pain with blood running down his shirt like a waterfull all coming from his stomach. "Just finish me off. Please don't hurt Dawn. Shes my life."

Paul: "Torterra, do it!"

The Razor Leaf struck Ash & Gary hard but they were free and that was what mattered.

Mars: "Skuntank, SmokeScreen!"

There was no visibility at all now. But Jupiter felt what was right and joined Paul and Mars.

Cyrus: "*Cough* I won't let you destroy me!" He ran off.

Ash: "Quick Gary Saturn can't see so get everyone out of here!"

Jupiter: "I must find him." Jupiter ran off to find Cyrus.

Gary: "Quick Pidgeot get everybody onboard!"

Misty: "What about everyone else?"

Gary: "No time for questions so just get on!"

Jupiter had caught up with Cyrus.

Jupiter: "I'm not going to let you destroy them." In Cyrus's hand though there was a device with a big red button.

Cyrus: "It doesn't matter, if I press this button, we all die"

There was nothing Jupiter could do.

Cyrus: "Now away with you!" Cyrus shot Jupiter in the legs then she fell to the ground helpless. Cyrus walked off and locked the door leaving Jupiter trapped.

Gary: "Dawn come on!"

Dawn: "I can't my arm hurts too much…"

Ash: "Quick hes coming just go Gary!"

Cyrus: "Now it's on…"

Mars: "Wheres Jupiter!"

Cyrus: "Shes taken care off."

Mars lunged at Cyrus and strangled him. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?!" Mars wanted answers about her closest friend. She wouldn't get any though.

Saturn: "Toxicroak, Poison Sting." Toxicroak jabbed into the back of Mars. She fell to the ground.

Mars: "TELL ME!"

Cyrus: "Leave her; now take out the last two."

Paul: "Get ready Ash."

Ash: "Right, let's do this…"

Ash & Paul stood back to back. Ready for the decisive battle.

Saturn: "Toxicroak time to end this."

Cyrus: "Golem, clean up the trash."

Ash: "Pikachu, we must win this for Dawn."

Paul: "Cyrus will pay for betraying me…"

Saturn: "Toxic!"

Ash: "Pikachu Volt Tackle!"

Toxicroak was struck but jabbed Pikachu and poisonned him.

Saturn: "Your Pikachu is tough, but pathetic to the power of a Galactic Pokemon.

Cyrus: "Golem Rollout!"

A huge boulder speeded to Pikachu and Torterra but they both dodged as well as trainers- disaster would strike as it was heading for Dawn. Paul was exhausted. But Ash had to give his life to save the one he loved the most. He jumped infront of Dawn and took the damge.

Cyrus: "Golem Earthquake full power!"

Ash, Paul, Dawn, Pikachu and Mars were struck with the Earthquake Golem fired. Their heads were suffering from terrible headaches. Torterra was fine though and ruhed Paul and Ash on.

Paul: "Torterra, full power end this with Hyper Beam!"

The powerful beam struck Cyrus, Saturn, Toxicroak and Golem strongly and completely Toxicroak. The walls were crumbling away from Golem's Earthquake, but the building was collapsing from the powerful Hyper Beam. Of course Torterra is now immobilized so Paul return Torterra to its PokeBall immediately.

Paul put his hand on Ash's shoulder. "It's up to you now."

Ash saw his chance.

Ash: "You can shoot me and torture me and slice of my limbs all you like, BUT, you NEVER, EVER hurt anybody close to me! Pikachu MAXIMUM POWER USE THUNDERBOLT!" Pikachu took all its inner power and fired the bolt at Galactic. Saturn and Toxicroak were now out.

Cyrus: "Golem return."

Everyone watched as half of the building collapsed in front of their very eyes. Cyrus was temporarily parilized with limited movement.

Ash: "Quick everybody lets get out of here!"

Cyrus: "NO YOU DON'T." Cyrus pulled out his switch. "If I press this, the whole building explodes."

Ash: "Come on we've got to move!"

Everybody started to run out of the crumbling building apart from Mars who ran to find Jupiter.

Mars: "She's got to be in the control room." She sprinted in search of Jupiter to find the door was locked. "I won't give up now, Skuntank use Metal Claw to knock down the door." Skuntank tried endlessly to get the door open and eventually succeded. Mars found Jupiter lying there motionless. However though, was Cyrus going to have the last laugh?

Ash: "The doors blocked!"

Cyrus: "This time I win!" Cyrus stiffly pressed the button and a 10 second countdown apeared on the monitors.

Paul: "Come on out Torterra and headbutt open the door!"

Ash: "Pikachu Volt Tackle the door!"

They continued on and on as the clock got nearer to detination point.

…5

…4

…3

…2

Dawn: "Ash hold me and never let go!"

Ash: You're the only one of I want to die alongside with Dawn.

They held each other tight in the last seconds.

…1

The bomb detinated and the sound travelled through Sinnoh for miles.

The Galactic Headquaters had fallen. Paul had escaped and somewhere was Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, Cyrus, Mars and Jupiter buried under the destroyed building.

Dawn was still awake after the explosion as Ash was knocked out.

Dawn got out of the ruins but couldn't find Ash. She sprinted across the ruins to find her boyfriends body.

Dawn: "Not now, please not now…" Tears started to fall. But now Dawn could make a massive sigh of relief, she found her boyfriends hat on the surface off the rubble. She knew he was there somewhere so she started to dig as fast as she could like Ash's Monferno would.

Her face lit up as she struck her gold: "Ash!"

She pulled him up and hugged him for the first time in ages. She started to cry.

Dawn: "Thank you… Thank you so much…"

Suddenly Ash coughed into life.

Ash: "We're alive…"

Dawn: "I finally get to kiss you again."

They kissed each other deeply for 5 minutes, they just wanted to be with each other but Ash still had things to do.

Ash: "Before we go, I have to do a couple of things first.

They walked across the rubble for miles until they came across Mars & Jupiter.

Ash: "So what are you going to do now?"

Mars: "We're heading back to Jubilife to start a new life; we've released our Pokemon and are going off to Proffesor Rowan to start a new journey- this time a Pokemon Trainers."

Ash only smiled at them and walked off. He had to find Cyrus and finish him off. He had prepared for this; he had a gun ready in his pocket and came across the person that almost completely destroyed his life forever.

Cyrus: "Y-you're still alive…"

Ash: "Yes, I've won." He aimed his gun:

*Bang*

*Bang*

*Bang*

I'm Ash Ketchum, and one thing you should never do, is mess with my life."

*Bang*

Cyrus was finished- it was all over. The sun started to set on a day which could have ended so diffferently.

Dawn: "Ash… One thing I wanted to ask you way back when we first met is… Why Me? Why love a 12 year old girl from Twinleaf Town?"

Ash: "Dawn, you've always mean't the world to me, and there could be nobody better…"


End file.
